Order Made
by YuuShiron
Summary: Luego de seis largos meses de no recibir ni una sola noticia sobre Dragon, Sabo decide dejar la isla de Goa e ir en su busqueda... Pero hay un pequeño problema: Sabo no conoce nada del mundo más que las cosas que ha leido en los libros, las historias que Dragon le ha contado y por supuesto, la pequeña Goa, donde ha vivido desde que era niño. Ace x Sabo
1. Capítulo I: Donde todo parecía perfecto

Habían pasado exactamente seis meses desde el día en el que Dragon había dejado Goa, no había duda. Todos los días en el pequeño calendario que Sabo tenía sobre su escritorio estaban marcados con una equis. Por alguna razón que hasta ahora desconocía, nunca había logrado seguir un calendario por más que unas semanas, era la primera vez que lograba seguirlo por tanto tiempo.

Ahora la razón era un poco más clara, siempre que Dragon volvía a Goa, Sabo se olvidaba por completo de todo, pero tenía una buena razón para hacerlo, Dragon era una persona sumamente interesante, pues siempre tenía una historia que contar. Era cierto que durante los pocos días que Dragon estaba en casa, Sabo pasaba largos periodos de tiempo escuchando sus historias y aunque la mayoría de ellas, por no decir todas, podían ser consideradas como falsas por muchas personas, Sabo jamás había cuestionado su veracidad.

Las personas que vivían en el centro de la isla consideraban a Dragon y a "su hijo" como una mala influencia, pues muchos de los niños de la isla, luego de escuchar las historias que Sabo fue a contarles cuando era tan solo un pequeño como ellos, habían decidido convertirse en piratas y descubrir todos los misterios del mundo, sin importarles la mala fama que pudieran hacerse.

Por poco los desterraban de la isla cuando los padres de todos esos niños se enteraron.

Al final la situación se calmó, pero Dragon estaba realmente furioso por todos los malos tratos que Sabo recibía por parte de los adultos, así que terminaron mudándose muy cerca de la costa, donde nadie pudiera molestarles y, aún nueve años después seguían viviendo allí, alejados de todos, pero a decir verdad, Sabo comenzaba a cansarse de vivir allí, comenzaba a sentirse solo. Cada que iba al centro de Goa a hacer las compras o a su visita semanal a la biblioteca, nadie se atrevía a hablar con él, más bien la gente huía cuando él llegaba y por si eso fuera poco, cuando volvía a casa simplemente se quedaba en compañía de sus libros hasta quedarse dormido.

Aunque hiciera cosas distintas, todos los días eran igual, pues todo se resumía a una cosa: Esperar a que Dragon volviera. Siempre esperaba el día en que Dragon por fin lo llevara con él a una de sus misiones, pero eso nunca sucedía y, hasta ahora, Sabo no había entendido el porqué. Tenía todo lo que Dragon necesitaba, era cuidadoso, listo y sabía defenderse, el mismísimo Dragon lo había entrenado desde niño, pero jamás había logrado convencerlo de que servía para ese trabajo, pues Dragon simplemente contestaba cosas como: "¿Por qué lo quieres hacer?" y al parecer Sabo jamás había dado la respuesta correcta.

A pesar de todo, Dragon siempre se iba y lo dejaba solo, y ahora habían pasado exactamente 184 días desde la última vez que le había visto... era demasiado tiempo, y aunque tratara de no hacerlo, estaba un poco preocupado. Sabía que no debía, él mejor que nadie sabía que Dragon era un hombre muy fuerte y difícilmente podría sucederle algo malo, pero debía haber una razón por la que no había vuelto aún.

— Dragon-san... —murmuró Sabo para sí mismo— No habrá hecho algo estúpido, ¿O si?

Sabo pasó el resto de la mañana tratando de convencerse de que todo estaba bien, de que quizá la misión de Dragon se había extendido un poco o se había encontrado con un problema que no tardaría en solucionar. Trataba de convencerse de que todo estaba bien, pues con su limitado conocimiento sobre navegación y la ausencia de un bote, no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto.

.

.

.

.

.

Apenas estaba anocheciendo y el cielo comenzaba a pintarse de naranja mientras el sol se sumergía en el inmenso mar. A lo lejos podía verse un pequeño bote, guiado únicamente por las tranquilas olas hacia la costa de Goa, donde Sabo, que apenas unos instantes atrás se había percatado de su presencia, esperaba ansioso a que finalmente estuviera a su alcance. Al cabo de unos minutos sucedió, el bote llegó a la costa... Pero alguien estaba a bordo y no solo eso, parecía gravemente herido, quizá estaba muerto. Como pudo, Sabo llevo el bote hasta donde las olas no lo pudieran alcanzar aún cuando la marea subiera por la noche y, una vez que el bote estuvo a salvo se acercó al hombre que se encontraba a bordo y con su dedo pulgar hizo una ligera presión en su muñeca... Aun había pulso, estaba vivo.

Se apresuró a sacar al chico del bote y lo llevó hasta la casa, donde pudo recostarlo en su pequeña cama para revisarlo con más calma antes de empezar a tratar sus heridas. Siempre que Dragon llegaba de sus viajes tenía unas cuantas heridas que Sabo había aprendido a curar con el paso del tiempo, aunque no era un médico ni nada que se le pareciera, podría decirse que sabía lo que debía hacer en casos como ese.

Limpió algunas de sus heridas y puso unas cuantas vendas en ciertas zonas, pero mientras revisaba el resto de su cuerpo, un curioso objeto rodeando la muñeca izquierda de este robó su atención, parecía ser un log pose, igual al que Dragon tenía.

.

.

.

.

.

La noche había sido más que terrible, se había levantado no menos de diez veces a revisar que el extraño siguiera allí, pues si este despertaba y se iba, Sabo perdería toda oportunidad de salir a buscar a Dragon y además, a juzgar por el tatuaje en su espalda, estaba seguro de que se trataba de un pirata, así que seguro no se iría de Goa con las manos vacías. Si llegaba a robar algo que le perteneciera a Dragon, sobre todo uno de sus tantos preciados Den Den Mushi o algunos documentos importantes, Sabo estaría metido en un gran lío.

Al final apenas pudo dormir un par de horas antes de que el extraño finalmente despertara.

.

.

.

Confundido era la palabra que mejor describía la forma en la que Ace se sentía en cuanto despertó. Sus heridas habían sido tratadas y se encontraba en el cálido y seguro interior de una casa, nadie le había molestado en toda la noche y había dormido tan plácidamente... ¿Acaso había muerto? No... que estupidez, no iba a morir por una simple pelea. Se levantó de aquella cómoda cama y salió de la habitación, únicamente para encontrarse instantes después con la persona que seguro era responsable de todo aquello, pero por alguna razón esta no parecía muy feliz de verlo.

Quizá si Sabo no se hubiese levantado de su escritorio tan alterado como si hubiese visto un muerto, Ace no se sentiría más confundido de lo que ya estaba. Y muy probablemente si no estuviera apuntándole con ese largo tubo directo a la cara se sentiría muy agradecido, sentía iba a golpearle incluso si se atrevía a respirar.

— ¡Que sucede contigo! —exclamó Ace apartando de golpe el tubo con el que el rubio le amenazaba— ¿No fuiste tu quien me salvó?

— No creas que no se lo que eres —contestó Sabo con total seriedad, aún sujetando su arma con ambas manos, más que dispuesto a golpear al pecoso— ¿Quién te mandó aquí? Vienes a robar los registros de Dragon-san, ¿Cierto?

— ¿De que demonios estás hablando? ¿Que registros? ¡¿Quién diablos es Dragon?!

— ¡¿Que quién es Dragon?! ¿Acaso me crees idiota? ¡Se que tú y tus nakama están tratando de robar sus registros!

— ¡Estás completamente demente! —contestó Ace tratando en vano de arrebatarle el arma a Sabo.

Solo recibió un golpe de parte del rubio como respuesta. O eso se suponía que debía ser, pero el tubo no hizo más que atravesar su cuerpo, dejando a Sabo totalmente atónito. Fue entonces que Ace finalmente consiguió desarmarlo, tomando el tubo para después arrojarlo hacia algún lugar de la habitación y cuando volvió su mirada hacia Sabo se encontró con que este le miraba de una manera bastante extraña.

— ¿Eres un fantasma? —preguntó Sabo de repente.

— ¡Por supuesto que no, idiota! Soy un usuario.

— ¿Un usuario? ¿De una akuma no mi?

Ace simplemente asintió. Al parecer ya no seguirían con esa estúpida pelea así que ya no tenía que preocuparse de que Sabo intentase golpearlo nuevamente con un tubo o con algo peor.

— Escucha... —continuó Ace luego de unos instantes de completo silencio— Solo quería agradecerte por tratar mis heridas, no vine a robar nada.

— ¿Cómo puedo confiar en lo que dices?

— No le robaría a alguien que me salvó...

.

.

.

.

.

Habían pedido tanta comida que apenas cabía en la mesa, las otras personas que se encontraban en el restaurante los miraban aterrorizados, en parte por la cantidad tan exagerada de comida para tan solo dos personas y, por otro lado, por el tatuaje que el azabache llevaba orgullosamente en su espalda, pues más de uno sabía a quien pertenecía esa marca.

Ace era la única oportunidad que Sabo tenía para dejar finalmente la aburrida Goa y averiguar que era lo que había sucedido con Dragon, pero debía convencerlo de que le brindara su ayuda... Y que mejor que una buena comida para hablar sobre negocios, aunque más bien fue hasta que terminaron su comida que tocaron el tema.

— Hay algo que necesito pedirte...

Ace simplemente volvió su mirada hacia el rubio, indicándole de esta manera que escucharía su petición.

— Necesito tu ayuda para encontrar a alguien

— Hmm~ ¿Quien es ese alguien?

— ¿Realmente necesitas saberlo?

— Si voy a ayudarte a buscar a alguien, como mínimo debo saber quien es, ¿No crees?

El chico tenía razón, pero había muchas cosas que no podía ni debía decirle. Aunque Dragon no hablara mucho con Sabo sobre el trabajo, Sabo había leído muchos de los "registros" en los que Dragon trabajaba tras volver de sus viajes, por lo tanto sabía que lo que dicho hombre hacía era algo que no debía saberse por nadie, no aún, así que debía ser sumamente cuidadoso con la información que le diera al pecoso.

— Su nombre es Dragon... es el hombre que me crió.

— ¿Sabes? No creo que sea el único "Dragon" en el mundo

— Tiene un tatuaje en el lado izquierdo del rostro, es inconfundible.

— Creo que eso será suficiente por ahora, ¿Tienes alguna idea de donde podemos encontrarlo?

— No...

— Oh vamos, debe haber algo, ¿Que me dices de esos registros de los que me hablaste antes?

¿Los registros? Quizá estaba bien leer los escritos de Dragon mientras este los hacía, pero ir y hurgar en sus cosas era diferente, estaba completamente mal.

— No —contestó Sabo— no puedo hacerlo...

— ¿Acaso no quieres encontrar a ese tal Dragon?

Sabo no contestó, pues al parecer no tenía otra opción.

— Por cierto —dijo Ace al cabo de un rato— espero que traigas dinero suficiente para pagar, porque yo no.


	2. Capítulo II: Una realidad diferente

Sabo se encontraba más que nervioso, pero ¿Cómo no iba a sentirse así? Si había leído en muchos libros que el mar podía llegar a ser traicionero y peligroso, incluso un tanto caprichoso, pues cuando decidía llevarse la vida de alguien, no había nada que pudiera hacerle cambiar de opinión.

— No me digas que sigues pensando en eso —interrumpió Ace posando una de sus manos en el hombro del rubio— Anoche te lo dije, ¡Es solo el East Blue!

~~~ Flashback ~~~

Luego de que Ace hiciera que Sabo pagara no solo su propia comida sino también la de él, salieron al restaurante y volvieron a la costa, donde pasaron un buen rato charlando antes de que el rubio finalmente decidiera entrar a la casa y hurgar en las cosas de Dragon...

Sabo siempre había sentido curiosidad por el trabajo de Dragon y en más de una ocasión estuvo tentado a leer los documentos que justo ahora tenía entre sus manos pero, por alguna razón la culpa siempre terminaba por ganarle y decidía no hacerlo, pues sabía que había una razón por la que Dragon jamás le contaba sobre eso.

— Dragon-san... Hago esto por tu propio bien

Dicho esto, comenzó a sacar los documentos uno a uno, mirándolos con detenimiento y ciertamente, su contenido era terrible. Islas destruidas y personas que habían sido asesinadas por el mismísimo gobierno mundial, compra-venta no solo de humanos, también de hombres-pez y gigantes, para ser usados como esclavos y sirenas que terminaban simplemente como decoración en la mansión de algún noble mundial. Represión, tráfico de armas y demás cosas horribles.

Era tan diferente a la realidad que los libros mostraban e incluso a las historias que había crecido escuchando... Pero de alguna forma, no le desanimaba en lo absoluto, de hecho, descubrir eso solo hizo que deseos de salir y conocer el mundo fueran aún mayores, quería descubrir por si mismo lo que era verdad y lo que no... quería descubrirlo todo y entonces... ¡Y entonces él mismo se encargaría de que el resto del mundo lo supiera! Le contaría a todos sobre las cosas bellas y fantásticas que hay en el mundo pero también sobre todas aquellas terribles cosas que muchas personas aún ignoran por completo...

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —interrumpió Ace, observándole desde el marco de la puerta.

— No... Ya he terminado

— ¿Y?

— Según los registros, el último lugar en el que estuvo fue en el Archipiélago Polestar...

— Si estuvo allí es probable que haya ido a Loguetown, es la ciudad más famosa del Archipiélago.

— Loguetown... He leído sobre ella, también es llamada "La Ciudad del Principio y el Fin"

Ace no contestó, de hecho ignoró por completo aquel comentario que Sabo acababa de hacer y simplemente entró a la habitación y se dejó caer con pereza sobre la cama.

— Parece que nos tomará mucho tiempo llegar hasta allá...

Ace volvió a ignorarle, lo cual hizo que Sabo se molestara un poco y, sin pensarlo demasiado tomó una de las almohadas que estaban tiradas en el suelo y se la arrojó directo al rostro.

— ¡¿Estás escuchándome al menos?!

— ¡Estoy escuchándote! —contestó Ace, lanzándole la almohada de regreso.

Esta vez fue Sabo quien no contestó, comenzó a guardar todos los documentos de Dragon y fue a dejarlos hasta la habitación de este, asegurándose de que todo quedara tal y como estaba antes: Guardado bajo llave en un enorme cofre donde se encontraban el resto de sus pertenencias.

.

.

.

.

Habían pasado aproximadamente dos horas en completo silencio, ambos estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos, Sabo por un lado, pensaba en todas las cosas que descubriría durante los próximos días, pensaba si Dragon estaría bien cuando lo encontrara o si al menos sería capaz de encontrarlo, las cosas que había leído en los registros también aparecían constantemente en sus pensamientos. Por otro lado, Ace simplemente se preguntaba porqué demonios tenía que ir justamente a esa ciudad, donde todo le hacía pensar en su desgraciado padre y en lo abominable que era su propia existencia.

— ¿Es verdad lo que dicen sobre el mar? —preguntó Sabo de pronto, rompiendo con aquel silencio.

— ¿Ah? ¿Que es lo que dicen sobre el mar?

— Que es traicionero y peligroso...

— ¿Como podría el mar ser traicionero? Solamente es agua

Sabo permaneció en silencio nuevamente, ahora se sentía realmente torpe por haber preguntado algo como eso. Pero Ace, al ver la reacción del rubio se sintió un poco culpable, así que decidió terminar con ese silencio de una vez por todas.

— Podría decirse —añadió luego de una pequeña pausa— que esta parte del mar es solamente agua, no por nada es considerado el más débil de los mares. Pero hay lugares mucho más peligrosos que el East Blue.

— ¿La Grand Line?

Ace asintió antes de continuar: — Si, la Grand Line es peligrosa, pero el Nuevo Mundo lo es aún más.

— ¿Has estado en el Nuevo Mundo?

— Por supuesto que si, fue allí donde conocí a Oyaji

— Entonces, ¿Que haces en el East Blue?

— Yo crecí en Monte Corvo, esta a un par de días de aquí, en una isla que llaman Villa Foosha. Solo quería ver como iba todo por allá, por eso estoy aquí.

— Ya veo...

— ¿Acaso tienes miedo de salir al mar? —preguntó el pecoso de pronto con una ligera sonrisa burlona en su rostro

— ¡No! Yo no siento miedo

— No deberías sentirlo, por lo menos no mientras estemos en el East Blue.

— ¿"Mientras estemos"? —preguntó bastante extrañado— ¿Crees que debamos cruzar a la Grand Line?

Lo único que Sabo recibió por respuesta fue algo similar a un ronquido.

~~~~ Fin del Flashback ~~~~

Para cuando el sol había alcanzado su punto más alto, se encontraban tan lejos de Goa que ya ni siquiera era posible verla, todo a su al rededor era agua y no había señal aún de que llegarían a tierra pronto.

— A todo esto... aún no me has dicho tu nombre —comentó Sabo mientras le ofrecía al pecoso un poco de comida que recién había sacado de la bolsa de provisiones— Yo soy Sabo.

— Ace —se limitó a contestar el otro con la boca llena de comida, realmente estaba hambriento.

— Sabes, Ace... —continuó el rubio— anoche mencionaste que habías estado en el Nuevo Mundo

Ace asintió.

— ¿Como llegaste al East Blue desde allí? Creí que era imposible cruzar el Calm Belt.

— Mucha gente lo cree, pero no es del todo cierto —contestó Ace hurgando en la bolsa de provisiones para después ofrecerle más comida al rubio, el cual la aceptó gustoso— ¿Como crees que los marines cruzan de la Grand Line hacia los cuatro océanos?

— No lo se, ¿Como lo hacen?

— Recubren sus buques con Kairoseki, una especie de sustancia que emite el mismo tipo de energía que el mar

— ¿Es así como evitan ser atacados por los Reyes Marinos que viven allí?

— Si... Pero no siempre funciona.

Pasaron un buen rato charlando y, a decir verdad Sabo estaba más que fascinado con todo lo que Ace le contaba, claramente había tenido una vida mucho más interesante que la suya. Gigantes, sirenas, hombres-pez y muchas otras criaturas de las que nunca había escuchado formaban parte de la historia. Incluso hablaron sobre Shirohige y las incontables veces en las que Ace intentó tomar su cabeza y la manera tan vergonzosa en la que había fallado en todas y cada una de ellas.

A pesar de que Sabo no supiera mucho del mundo como Ace, conocía muchas historias fantásticas que había leído en diversos libros. "Noland el Mentiroso" era una de sus favoritas cuando era niño, aunque ahora que era mayor prefería leer otro tipo de cosas que consideraba más interesantes, como el misterio de los barcos desaparecidos en el Florian Triangle, Little Garden y su extraña flora y fauna, la Isla Gyojin y por supuesto la Isla del Cielo. Incluso disfrutaba de leer algunas cosas curiosas sobre ciertos lugares famosos, por lo que cierto tema que el pecoso temía volver a tocar salió nuevamente a la conversación.

— Loguetown... ¿Sabes por que la llaman "La Ciudad del Principio y el Fin"? —preguntó Sabo de pronto, tras recordar el paradero de Dragon

— ¿Tú lo sabes? —preguntó Ace, negándose a ser él quien hablara de cierto hombre.

— Claro que si, porque fue allí donde nació y donde fue ejecutado el Rey de los Piratas

Ace no contestó

— Hay quienes creen que tuvo un hijo —añadió Sabo— Poco antes de morir

— Debe ser un verdadero monstruo —contestó Ace

— ¿Por qué crees eso?

— Es el hijo de un demonio después de todo

— Creo que nadie debería juzgarlo por eso

— ¿Que quieres decir?

— Quiero decir que es injusto hacerlo, quizá sea hijo del Rey de los Piratas pero eso no significa que sea como él

Quizá Sabo tenía razón, quizá había quienes eran completamente distintos a sus padres, pero ese no era su caso. De hecho, Ace y Roger eran bastante parecidos y eso era lo que Ace mas odiaba de si mismo. Parecerse tanto a ese bastardo al que no le debía absolutamente nada...

— Nosotros no somos lo que nuestros padres hicieron —interrumpió Sabo, sacando a Ace de sus pensamientos.

Si tan solo todos fueran así... si todos pensaran de la misma manera que Sabo, Ace seguro sería completamente distinto. No habría crecido escuchando a todas esas personas que creían que el hijo de Roger no merecía vivir, no habría crecido odiándose a si mismo... No habría cuestionado nunca el propósito de su existencia.

En cualquier caso, Ace estaba feliz de que existiera alguien que pensara de esa manera. Le hacía sentir un poco menos miserable. De hecho, comenzaba a agradarle la compañía de Sabo. No era que antes le desagradara, desde el inicio le había parecido una persona sumamente amable, pero ahora realmente disfrutaba su compañía. Sabo se sentía de la misma manera, de alguna forma Ace le recordaba un poco a Dragon. Al igual que Dragon, Ace tenía muchas historias curiosas que contarle y de igual manera, Ace le escuchaba con la misma atención que Dragon cuando hablaba sobre sus libros. Incluso tenían en común el hecho de que ambos le ocultaban algo, aunque Sabo no tenía la más mínima atención de averiguar de que se trataba y por supuesto, Ace no se lo diría. Entre menos personas supieran que era el hijo de Roger sería mejor para él.

.

.

.

.

Pasaron unas horas más antes de que finalmente se acercaran a tierra, y Ace informó a Sabo que pronto llegarían a su próximo destino: Las Islas Organ.

— ¿No iremos a Loguetown aún? —preguntó Sabo un tanto extrañado.

— Iremos después —contestó Ace— Hay algo que necesitamos hacer antes

Sabo le miró, aún más extrañado que antes.

— No creerás que iremos en este pequeño bote hasta allá, ¿O si?

— ¿Compraremos un barco? —preguntó Sabo, y entonces Ace soltó una fuerte carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

— No vamos a comprarlo, vamos a robarlo.


End file.
